Airborn
by Happiness's Deceit
Summary: AU Gawl is a cabin boy on the Generator, and airship. He aspires, though, to be much much more... Based partly on a novel by Kenneth Oppel.


_**Airborn**_

_Based partly of a novel by Kenneth Oppel_

_With the cast of Generator Gawl and Original Characters_

_**Warnings: **Shonen-ai, OOC-ness, inappropriate language, suggestive themes, possible yaoi etc._

_**Notes:**_

_This is a really good book, and I suggest it to anyone who is looking for a good read. It is lengthy. This story, as it says in the summary, is only partially based on the book, because I love the characters to death, and some only have small parts. There is a possibility that I will use part of the book to help support ideas, and I will take the basic plot of the book. I take no credit for anything that comes from the book and Generator Gawl._

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Generator Gawl, and as stated before, I don't own the book/story of **Airborn**._

**_Summary: AU Gawl is a cabin boy on the Generator, an airship. He aspires, though, to be much, much more. Based partly on a novel by Kenneth Oppel. _**

**O**

**Prologue: Rough Winds**

**O**

A boy- no, a teenager, just barely, peeked out of his bed where he was snuggled with his younger sister as he saw his mother move. She moved wearily, like a soldier prepared for battle.

As she opened the door, there was a man who he didn't recognize. The teen sat up, waiting to see his father. The man and his mother spoke softly in urgent tones, and finally the door closed. His mother sat next to him, holding him tightly as she rocked. The boy buried his face into his mother's neck, smelling her familiar perfume.

The woman sobbed. "It hurts, and he's gone, child."

The adolescent looked up in confusion. What did his mother mean? She didn't say anymore, and he pondered over the revealed information. Who was he-? The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a small hand. His little sister waddled over to him. "Big brother, why is Mama crying? Did something bad happen?"

The boy's heart tore. "Little Natty, go to sleep. Mama will tell you when she's ready, ok?" Natsume, a.k.a. Natty, nodded her tiny head and crawled back into their small bed. "Can I sleep here tonight, Gawl?" She murmured softly.

Gawl smiled. He nodded affirmative, and the girl burrowed into the huge bed. His mother, quieted now, coughed slightly. "Gawl, my little boy…Daddy's gone. Daddy's gone. He died, and they can't find his body Gawl! Why won't they find it so we can grieve? Gawl, I'm just so tired…"

Gawl looked up, determined. He knew that his family _needed_ the money that his father sent. He also knew that now his father was gone, the Generator- his father's vessel would need another hand.

**O**

**One Week Later**

**O**

Captain Kanae stood soundly as he surveyed the boy in front of him. 'This is Nekasa's boy, huh?' He thought softly, aching for his former lover. 'He should do fine.' The captain nodded, and held out his hand. "Welcome to the crew, Mr. Nekasa."

Gawl looked around uneasily, looking as if it was a set-up. There was no way that it way this easy. Right? There was no way getting onto the, THE Generator was this easy. He shook all of his doubt away, and replied, "Thank you for having me, sir." Then he walked home, his spirits higher.

**O**

**At home**

**O**

A dark figured woman slapped Gawl, throwing him to the floor. "How dare you," She snarled, "You're leaving me! Just like your bastard of a father!"

Gawl covered his eyes at the raging woman that was his mother. "No, mother, it's not like that! I just need to support you and Natsume! Nothing else!" He screamed, hoping it would reach her. She didn't hear, so he lay there until she ran out of steam and stalked off.

Natsume crawled into the room. "Gawl, you aren't going to leave me and Mama, are you?" Gawl patted her soft pink curls. "Natty, I have to leave." He said sincerely. "You'll come home, right? You'll come home for me…and don't forget your promise that you'll marry me, big brother!"

"…"

"Hey, why are you pausing like that? You promised me, Gawl!"

"…"

**O**

**3 Months Later, Onboard the GENERATOR**

**O**

_"Proceeding to lift off, all personnel please go to your respective stations. I repeat, all personnel, please report to your respective stations." _A woman's voice droned onto the ship.

"Geez, every single stinkin' time! What's up with that annoying voice?" A dark haired boy muttered. "GAWL! Why aren't you in the crow's nest, huh? It's almost time for us to depart!" A girl screamed into his ear.

"Geez, Masami, I'm goin', I'm goin'…by the way…you look funny in your new uniform!" He let out a loud laugh and ran to the crow's nest, leaving Masami foaming at the mouth- almost literally. Masami sighed. "Oh, Gawl…your mask isn't helping anyone, you know. Not you, not me, and most certainly not anyone else you know…"

"MASAMI! Go TO YOUR STATION!" Her mother's load voice called, no longer soft as it was on the radio. "Fine! Mom, I'm going ok! I was making last minute CHECKS!" Masami hollered back.

And as she looked up, towards the crow nest, Masami smiled. "Well, welcome to the crew, Gawl. I hope you like it, I really do…"

**OOOTBCOOO**

_If you decide to review (fat chance of that happening) please do not just say 'UPDATE!', as it is highly stressing._

_The next chapter will be longer!_


End file.
